


Sam Winchester Really Is Nothing But A Big Ol' Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, all the cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home to Lawrence for a visit and notices something different about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester Really Is Nothing But A Big Ol' Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post:
> 
> http://omgallthingsme.tumblr.com/post/64639343362/this-is-how-i-want-it-to-happen
> 
> I tried for seriousness but only the cliches came to me so have this fluffy cracky explosion. Also not beta'd so ignore the mistakes. Even as a fluent English speaker I have a jumping tenses problem.

It had been over three months since Sam had been at home in Lawrence. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Stanford with all its’ hustle and bustle and of course he adored his beautiful girlfriend Jess, but there really was no place like home. There was nothing quite like his mother’s homemade pies on a lazy Sunday afternoon or watching a football game on TV with his dad and Dean. He hated being away from home for so long but really he hated missing out on the everyday happenings of Lawrence, (maybe Dean’s right and he really is just a big ol’ girl stuck in a man’s body). Of all the people though, he probably missed Dean the most.

However, something was different about Dean when Sam came to visit. He seemed happier somehow, but also on edge, and a bit closed off, well more so than usual, which is dangerous for someone as emotionally constipated as him. But Sam wasn’t going to rock the boat, Dean had been drowning himself in whiskey bottles the last time he left, if a little aloofness was the price of Dean’s happiness, then Sam would gladly pay it. Sam did notice one thing though; Dean had grown even closer to Cas in his absence. Dean could barely have a conversation without mentioning “this one time with Cas” or “this thing that Cas said/did”, Sam didn’t take too much notice at first but after a while he realised it was weird. Sure, Dean and Cas had been best friends since they were like seven or something but Dean wasn’t exactly the type to spend every waking moment with his _friends._ He has far too much nympho in him for that. That was when it hit Sam like a freight train, Dean and Cas had finally taken their heads’ out of their asses and started dating. Sam let the idea brew in his mind for a few days before confronting either man. In those few days he watched them closely when they were together and by the time Saturday night arrived he had formulated all kinds of ideas.

He met Dean in a bar that night and they sat silently drinking beer, Sam trying to figure out how to ask Dean about the whole situation, and Dean battling his conscience for keeping such a big secret from his brother, especially after he promised Cas he would tell Sam. Time passed and while it wasn’t awkward, it still wasn’t comfortable, until Sam finally blurts out,

“Are you and Cas… You know… A thing?”

Dean’s head flew up and his wide eyes stared at Sam for a second before he composed himself and contorted his face into his usual casual smirk with a hint of incredulity.

“Pfft, no. Why would you…” Dean slowly trailed off as he watched Sam’s disbelieving expression. Then he picked up his beer and glanced to the side before ducking his head and muttered “yeah we kinda are.”

Sam decided to not be a jerk and mention the furious blush that was climbing up Dean’s neck and into his cheeks. He sipped his beer before speaking again.

“I’m really happy for you man. You’ve been alone for so long and dude Cas really seems to make you happy. You do deserve it Dean, y’know, happiness? I always thought you and Cas were dating when you guys were in high school actually. It wasn’t till you brought Lisa home that I realised you actually weren’t.” Sam’s ramblings brought Dean out of his embarrassed trance and he slammed his empty bottle on the table before saying,

“Yeah, yeah, it’s wonderful, whatever Samantha. How is it that I’m the one with the boyfriend and you’re still the gay brother?”

Sam bitchfaced so hard he had to have pulled a muscle, “Way to ruin the moment there Dean.” He took another sip from his bottle before he noticed the mop of dark hair and shocking blue eyes battling through the crowds of people to find their table. Cas walked silently up behind a still oblivious Dean and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before placing a tender kiss on top of the dirty blond hair. The fire beneath Dean’s skin reignited and burned even brighter than before as Cas sat down next to him and took his hand under the table.

“Hi,” Dean muttered, stroking his thumb across the back if Cas’ hand.

“Hi,” Cas replied with a chuckle “I see you finally told Sam, you assbutt” and neither man cared, or even remembers, the rest of the world until they heard Sam “awwing” at them like the girl that he is. Dean rolled his eyes and waved the waiter over to bring more beer, all the while grinning like a maniac, and Cas just settled into his seat and gave a simple “Hello Sam.” And Sam agreed, he really is just a big ol’ girl who misses the small town gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments etc below or come say hi over on tumblr: aplagueuponyourhouse.tumblr.com


End file.
